Random and Randomer!
by Rosa Lilly 5
Summary: This is a collection of very random stories of... well, just about anything! It has mixtures of things and more things. Some will be funny some will be not. Oh Romeo, Romeo, Where for art thou Romeo! R & R please xx


**Hey! If you read this then you are cool! No, seriously I think you're awesome! Why? Why, you say? Well… because you have read my story! I apologise deeply if these are boring! I have really got to stop putting !'s because they probably get on your nervs… **

**On with the story…**

* * *

Valkyrie had got a new leather jacket. She loved it! However, it's not one of Ghastly's mysterious fabric jackets. You should have seen his face when she told him about it! But none cares, apart from her. It showed her figure and made her look tall and sophisticated. The perfect weapon to get Fletcher back. She heard about Fletchers and Myra's break-up, she liked Myra but she was glad to hear that he was single again. Speaking of…

A loud pop filled the room as Flecther collapsed on the floor crying his eyes out.

"I miss her so much! Why? Oh why?" He wept like them old-fashioned, over-dramatic dramas.

"Woah, woah, woah! Why don't you call before you pop in? I could have been _naked!_" Valkyrie shivered.

Fletcher stopped crying but it was a deadly sort of silence. Valkryie kicked him in the head. "You pervert! Stop think of me naked! UGH!" Valkyrie shrieked. Fletcher burst out laughing.

"I think I'm over her now." Valkyrie gave him one of those you-are-so-random/dumb/idiotic looks.

"What the hell? You've been here for 30 seconds and gone from sobbing your little heart out to the full, stupid you." Valkyrie replied to the weird little statement.

"Hey Val. Are you full of beryllium, gold and titanium because you're BeAuTi-full." Flecther failed.

"One, I am shocked that just came out of your mind since you gave up school. Two, Howard Wolowitz?" Valkyrie guessed.

"Yup!"

Valkyrie shook her head and smiled.

"What about Myra?"

"She's a bit-"

"FLETCHER!"

"What?"

"Don't say words like that! Do you even know the meanings?"

"Yes, it means your ex. Like me and Caelan. We're your bitches."

Valkyrie broke down laughing.

"Oh, Fletcher. You do make me laugh!"

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Fletcher and Valkryie went to go get some coffee, well, Fletcher went into McDonalds to get a Chicken McNugget meal. He was staring blankly at Valkyrie's eyes nibbling on chicken nuggets while she drabbled on.

"…his eyes were wide and his face had gone pale. Poor Ghastly, anyway – what are you looking at?"

"Your eyes, they're interesting."

"Why?" Valkyrie was worried.

"What's that brown thing?"

"What?"

"That brown circle covering the black thing?"

"That's the iris."

"Iris! Where? Is she following me?"

Valkyrie face-palmed. She was going to tell him how she really felt later.

* * *

_At Gordon's Home…_

"_I got them moves like Jagger, I got them moves like Jagger. I got them mooooooooooooooooooooves like Jagger! ...Ummm… Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger!" _Fletcher sang to Valkyrie who was giving him one of them confused looks.

"Fletcher listen-" Just as that moment we sat down and kissed her. She pulled away looking at wide-eyed and shocked.

"What was that for?!" She screamed.

"It said 'Take me by the tongue'" He said.

"Whatever. Can we talk?"

"Innit bruvah!"

"Shut up. If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with Myra?"

"She cheated on me with this guy named Tough. Stupid name I know." _That girl dog! _Valkyrie thought to herself.

"Why?"

"She said that she wanted someone with better style. What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, nothing. How do you feel about me?"

"Val, we broke up years go."

"Last year."

"Whatever, you cheated on me. How do you think I would feel? Especially with–"

"Don't say his name!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"What?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You always glare at me like I'm Sanguine!"

She stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Valkyrie but I just want to be friends."

"Fine with me."

"Anyway. _I GOT THEM MOOOOOOOVES LIKE JAGGER_!"

"Awkward…"

* * *

**Oh, I will try to be funny in some and serious in the other. Sorry about the ending, it was a tiddy bit dramatique! Little bit of my made up French there. ****Au revoir****! **


End file.
